DRAMATICAL MURDER: Clear x Aoba
by Yuna the Yaoi shipper
Summary: This was real ROLEPLAY so im not changing anything and i did this for dmmd fans and my fans and yaoi fans and if you like this and think its ok...well i have another but just let me know


Yuna's Note:

alright you guys im sorry for everything, and i been getting a lot of hate comments but i dont care what haters say, i only care about my fans.  
and i been thinking that i have a roleplay thing i did with some one and its a DRAMATICAL MURDER and so in return for forgiveness from my fans heres one RP that i did.

IM NOT GOING TO EDIT ANYTHING!

DRAMATICAL MURDER: Clear x Aoba

clear *takes off mask, it's clear* TA DA!

clear: i have too many masks

aoba ~san: clear!

clear: hello! how are you today, master? *grabs hands to ask for a hug*

aoba ~san: -rolls my eyes with a smile, then hugs-

clear: *hums and hugs, resting head on top of yours* i've missed you, if i can be honest here...

aoba ~san: i missed you to clear...

clear: *smiles and leans back to look you over* ...can i kiss you?

aoba ~san: -he would look up at you and nodds his head- dont have to ask, and dont have to call me master call me aoba

clear: *nods, smiling* yes, aoba... *sighs happily and pulls you in for a kiss, cupping your cheeks lovingly*

aoba ~san: -he would rap his arms around your neck gently, kissing back happily-

clear: *smiles and kisses, pulling you close and humming* aoba, you make me really happy.

aoba ~san: you make me happy to clear...

clear: *nuzzles your neck* i love every part of you.. .*sighs and kisses your neck and jaw, playing with the collar of your shirt*

aoba ~san: -he gave a slight gasp, whispering your name- c-clear...

clear: *smiles* mmh, i love hearing you say my name... *bites his lip and slides a hand under your shirt, rubbing your skin*

aoba ~san: -he gasped more, saying your name, over and over- i love you...

clear: *chuckles and nibbles your neck* i love you too, aoba... *tugs you to the wall, pinning you against it and sliding onto my knees* today i want you to feel really good, is that okay?

aoba ~san: but...clear...i-i want you feel good as well...

clear: seeing you enjoy yourself will make me feel good. *smiles and lifts your shirt to kiss your stomach while undoing your belt*

aoba ~san: -he moaned slightly, closing his eyes- c-clear

clear: *smiles and drops the belt, tugging down your pants* you're so beautiful, aoba... *licks at your erection through your boxers, teasing you*

aoba ~san: -he twitched a little, moaning- c-clear d-dont say that...and dont t-tease me...please...

clear: *laughs and massages your hips* but you're so cute when you're teased... but if you say so, i won't. *pulls down your boxers to lick at you*

aoba ~san: -he blushed badly, turning his head away trying to be mad, but knowing him it wont work-

clear: *hums and pulls him into his mouth, bobbing his head quickly to make up for it*

aoba ~san: -he began moaning loudly, then bit his knuckle trying not to moan- c-clear...

clear: please, let me hear you. *suckles his tip while rubbing his ass*

aoba ~san: -he pulled his hand way and began moaning loudly- clear...

clear: *deep throats, coating a finger in spit before slowly entering it in him*

aoba ~san: -his breath hitched but kept moaning-

clear: *bobs harder, pushing the finger in all the way and thrusting it*

aoba ~san: -he moaned even louder, feeling the pleasure, he began squirming wanting more- c-clear...

clear: yes aoba? *smiles and kisses his stomach* what do you want?

aoba ~san: i-i want you inside...me...please...

clear: *nods* ...but should i prepare you more, so it won't hurt?

aoba ~san: i-i dont care...let it hurt...-he moaned out-

clear: *blinks in surprise...boOP pops a boner* a-aoba... *bites his lip and undresses them both quickly, pinning aoba to the wall so is chest is against it*

aoba ~san: -he looked slightly back- clear...i love you...

clear: *smiles and kisses him* and i love you, aoba... you're my everything... *nuzzles his cheek and aligns himself*

aoba ~san: i am only yours...and nobody elses...

clear: *nods, kissing his neck* i'm so glad... *bites his lip and pushes in slowly*

aoba ~san: -his breath hitched again bearing the pain- c-clear...

clear: i'm sorry, just a little more. *kisses him all over to distract him, pushing in slowly*

aoba ~san: -he kissed trying to not to think of the pain,as well tried to be lose, so it wouldnt hurt as bad-

clear: *kisses and rubs his sides, settling in all the way* there, now just relax...

aoba ~san: -he nodded as tears slightly went down his cheek- i-i love you to much clear

clear: shh, aoba, it's okay... *smiles and wipes his tears* i love you so much as well..

aoba ~san: -the pain soon subsided, and he began moaning- clear y-you can move n-now...

clear: mmh, are you sure? *chuckles and nibbles his neck* i don't want to rush you...

aoba ~san: i-its ok...please...d-do it...-he said as he moaned and shivered from clear's breath-

clear: *chuckles and nibbles his shoulder* mmh... yes, aoba. *pulls back almost all the way before bucking back into place*

aoba ~san: "gahhk..." -was the first thing that came out of his mouth before his moaning got loader-

clear: *groans and kisses his back, bucking his hips slowly to get used to the warmth* a-aoba, you're so warm...!

aoba ~san: y-you feel really good in side me c-c-clear...please dont...stop

clear: *nods* yes aoba, i won't. *smiles and shivers, bucking into him harder and steadily*

aoba ~san: -his moans got even louder as her through his hands back lightly rapping them around your neck, trying to push his self off the all giving him more of a challenge- clears...

clear: *shivers and pants hard* aoba...! ah, you feel so good, i won't last much longer... *swallows and rolls his hips into him harder and faster*

aoba ~san: i-im not gonna l-last long either...c-can you cum i-inside me?

clear: *swallows and nods* yes, i would love to. *smiles and kisses him, gripping his hips as he pounds even deeper into him, hitting his sweet spot*

aoba ~san: -he kissed back as his moaning got louder, jerking his head back, mouth open with some drool coming out of his more, love the pleasure- "clear...gahhhh"

clear: *whimpers and bucks harder, each jerk sending rippling pleasure through his system* a-aoba, cum for me... *he reached around to jerk aoba off as well*

aoba ~san: -he reached down with one hand grabbing your hand, and allowed it to move with yours- i-i will...-his body was at his climax, and he soon released- CLEAR! -he yelled your name, love every minute of you inside him- i-i-i love you c-clear...

clear: i love you too, nnh, aoba! *he gasped and came hard, his body trembling* ahh, aoba... *he panted and thrusted weakly, finishing inside of him*

aoba ~san: -his body got weak quickly, his legs trembling...and his finale words, before he passed out- i love you clear...dont leave...me...-and there his body crashed-

clear: uwah, aoba! *catches him, carefully pulling out* o-oh, dear, um. *frantically hops to his bed, tucking him in and dressing him* sleep tight, sorry for fucking you into unconciousness *smiles and gets dressed...slips into bed with him*

aoba ~san: -his body randomly snuggled up to you wanting comfort- c-clear...that was...amazing...-and he soon fell asleep-

clear: *chuckles and kisses his head* mmh, you're the one who's amazing... *snuggles and goes into sleep mode*

aoba ~san: -from then he didnt move once cuddled up to his love feeling his soft skin again mine, not wanting to let go, and never wanted to be split apart-


End file.
